State and Family
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Alternate ending to Sun Shang Xiang's story in Dynasty Warriors 5.


Author's note: This short is a summary and alternative ending for Sun Shang Xiang's story in Dynasty Warriors 5. So if you want to know what happened to her in the game, please play it. :)

As always, I do not own Dynasty Warriors. That will be Koei...

As the sounds of clashing swords and men howling in agony gradually faded in her ears, the Princess of Wu kneeled down and held her husband's head in her hands. She had killed him with her own hands. As the thought weighed more and more on her mind, the tears... and memories, began to flow...

She had first met him on the battlefield, when Wu and Shu were still allies. She was attracted by his sense of justice and air of humility. After her father's and eldest brother's deaths, she needed a fatherly figure in her life. Liu Bei was that man.

Though their marriage was a ploy employed by Zhou Yu, Shang Xiang knew that she truly loved Xuan De(Liu Bei's other name). She too realized that her husband loved her with all his heart. Their few years together was a period of great happiness for both of them. As she recalled playing with little Liu Chan; visiting the armies stationed in faraway lands with her Xuan De, the Lady knew that what she did today was unforgivable.

True, she had said that her loyalty was to her second brother and to Wu. But she knew too late the price of that loyalty...

"Since ancient times, the act of killing one's lord is heinous. Today, I've not only done that; that lord was also my husband... Could I live with this guilt for the rest of my life?" Shang Xiang thought.

Knowing the answer herself, the tear stricken princess raised her chakram to her neck. In an almost inaudible voice, she whispered,"Forgive me, Brother. I've helped fulfiled Father's late wish. But now I must accompany Xuan De on his journey..."

Looking at her husband, she mumbled, "I'm coming, my beloved..."

Back at the Wu camp in Yi Ling...

The Marquis of Wu knew that something was not right. Though his forces had completely routed Liu Bei's army, something was... amiss.

Looking around in his command tent, he soon realised what was missing.

"Bo Yan, have you seen Shang Xiang?"

"No, my lord. I haven't seen the princess since the battle ended," replied Lu Xun.

"My lord!"

A soldier was panting frantically as he dashed into the tent.

"What happened, soldier," asked Sun Quan.

"Lady Sun... Lady Sun..."

"Stop stammering and get to the point," bellowed the Marquis.

"My lord... I think you should see it for yourself."

Sun Quan, Lu Xun and the private got onto their horses. The soldier then led the way.

"My sister.. What has happened to you?" thought Zhong Mou as he followed closely behind.

After about 10 minutes, the private stopped his mount.

"My lord, it's just ahead."

Dismounting from their rides, Lu Xun and Sun Quan made their way in front.

"No..."

"My lord, you must remain calm," advised Lu Xun, though he knew that THAT was going to be an impossible task.

Sun Quan saw his sister lying beside his vanquished foe. Her eyes was closed and she was smiling; it was as though she was asleep. But the gash on her throat, her blood stained chakram and the dried tears on her cheeks were enough to tell Sun Quan what had happened.

"My lord..."

"Leave me, Bo Yan."

Knowing that his lord needed to be alone, Lu Xun moved away but he remained near enough to keep an eye on the Marquis.

He soon heard the Marquis shouting.

"O Heaven! Is this the price of kingship? To have your loved ones die before you? Tell me!"

Uncontrolled sobbing soon came from the new king of China. Lu Xun closed his eyes to mourn for the fallen lady.

As suddenly as the cries had started, they stopped.

Sensing that the Marquis had calmed down, Lu Xun approached his master.

"My lord, are you all right?"

"Hear my orders, Bo Yan," said the Marquis in an even tone.

The Advisor stood to attention, his head bowed low.

"Get our men to take my sister's and Liu Bei's bodies back to camp. From there, we shall return to Jian Ye. For the next 3 days, Wu shall be in a state of mourning. All celebrations and training for our troops will be stopped. As for the funeral arrangements, I shall decide on it later."

"Yes, my lord."

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it, Bo Yan?"

Looking up at the clear night sky, with a full moon in plain view, Lu Xun had to agree despite what had happened.

"Go back to camp first. I wish to stay here for a while longer."

"Yes, my lord."

As Lu Xun rode off, Sun Quan looked up at the skies above him. He thought for a while.

"Father, Bo Fu(Sun Ce's other name), Shang Xiang and I have achieved our dream. My wish now is for both of you to keep watch over her up there, for I could no longer look after her."

The Marquis sighed as he continued staring at the stars. One particular star seemed to twinkle even more brightly at his request...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR!

-I have written this with the original "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" novel in mind. The characters' other names are found inside as well. 


End file.
